Protective of projects
by Kiina
Summary: It's not suitable for children under 13 years! points at rating And it's a... TY-KA! laughs cruelly FEAR THE TY-KA-FANATIC!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

**Warning: Kiinaish stuff. *smirks* People you know me…**

**Protective of projects **

Tyson's POV.:

I was late- again. And tired too. Kai would hurt me. I already thought of an excuse when I went around the corner, half expecting to see Ray and Max blading against each other when I was greeted by shocking silence. No Blades spinning over there. That was the moment I noticed Kai and the others sitting in the corner of the room. Curiously I went over. 

"Hi," I said and smiled weakly. Something was definitely wrong. 

"Sit down there," Kai said pointing at the ground beside Ray and Max. He didn't even open his eyes. I looked over at Max and he just shrugged, so I did as I was told and sat down. I expected Kai to say something- anything… but no…

Kai did nothing- Just leaned against the wall with closed eyes. 'It's as if he wants us to watch him sleeping.' 5 minutes passed in complete silence. I was slowly getting annoyed. 

"What th-" 

"Ssh!" Kai said, his finger against his lip, signalling us to stay quiet. And so we stayed quiet. 

Normal POV.:

10 minutes. 15 minutes. 20 minutes. Tyson didn't even notice it himself- he tapped with his fingers against the ground. 

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

21 minutes.

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

22 minutes.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

23 minutes.

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Sigh_

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

25 minutes. Tyson stared at the opposite wall. It was white, as someone might expect it to be. 

And somehow, just somehow Tyson couldn't stand that.

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap_

26 minutes. Tyson found a black something on the wall. It was slightly above the left door. He wondered if it was a spider. 

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

27 minutes. It was definitely no spider. It was way too big for that. Tyson narrowed his eyes. He wanted to know what it was!

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

28 minutes. Paint? Was it paint? Maybe someone wrote his name down. Maybe it was one of these little hearts- you wrote two names inside. 

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

29 minutes. And suddenly Tyson wished someone- _anyone_- would write _his_ name into a heart.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

30 minutes. Wouldn't it be great if that someone would be tall, strong and determined? Someone you didn't need to lead- Someone who leaded _you_. Someone you could follow…

-Tyson unconsciously stopped tapping.

"Ok, now all of you are going to tell me how the waiting felt," Kai said emotionless. He nodded toward Ray. "You start."

"…it was…amazingly long," Ray said after a minute thinking. He was saying that because he had been looking at the watch in the room all the time. How could half an hour be that freaking long? Kai stared at him. After another minute he nodded toward Max. 

"And you?" 

"It was boring," Max answered bluntly. Kai didn't stop this time. 

"And finally how did _you_ feel?"

"…pissed." But that wasn't the whole truth. Because in that last minute Tyson had realized something that was rather…shocking. This time Kai stared for 2 minutes at his team-mate. 

"Lovely." Kai took his bag and rummaged through it. After some time he found what he had been searching for and sighed. There were many, many papers. 

"Russia: Max: 2 Ray: 2.5 Tyson: 2.8, Germany: Max: 3.4 Ray: 3 Tyson: 4 Italy: 4, 3.5, 5, Canada: 2, 3, 5, America: 5, 5, 5.5, and finally sweet home Japan: 7, 7, 8. Million €."

"…for what?" Ray asked confused. He thought of something but…no that would be impossible! That much just for kids…

"For joining the national team." Max and Ray looked shocked. 

"Moment...we _are _the national team aren't we?" Tyson asked. Kai shook his head.

"We are 'independent'." 

"Hmmm…and what would you get?" He asked further.

"In Japan?" Tyson nodded. "10."

"…you are kidding."

"Nah…Russia would pay even more…home-country-thing I guess." 

"…why did you tell us that?" 

"I want to know if you will stay under those circumstances." 

"I stay," Tyson said without any hesitation.

"You?!" Kai asked shocked. It seemed almost as if he didn't _want_ that to happen. Tyson giggled. 

"Who would leave such a friendly leader?" 

"…sorry to say that but I think that would be me." Ray said low. Everyone turned to look at him. "I wouldn't but I've always been dreaming of joining the White tigers again. You know I kinda miss Mariah…"

"Eh…I think my reasons are the same. I am all alone here. I want to see my mother again. I could buy myself my own apartment and won't make her worry about the money." 

Kai smirked. 

"I knew it." 

"What do you mean you knew it?" Ray asked confused. Kai shrugged.

"That's leader-instinct. I knew there was something bothering you…you weren't training hard." 

"Hey! I am sorry for you but_ I_ will stay!" Tyson shouted, grabbed Kai's shoulders and- shook him. To his complete surprise Kai didn't push him away or did anything similar to that. –He looked serious.

"Of course you stay." Tyson blinked. What was that supposed to mean? Suddenly he felt himself getting lifted up by strong arms. "Do you really think I'd let my major project walk out of this room- just like that?" 

"Major? Dear Ty you have long and hard trainings in front of you…" Max said giggling. After the first shock of everything they had been saying it seemed almost too easy to leave.

_…three days later…_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Tyson opened the door. 

"Hmmm?" He was standing there- half in sleep. Suddenly he felt something (or someone) lifting him up without any trouble. When he could see again he noticed that he was looking at someone's back.

"What the fuck?!" He heard a light chuckle. "Who or whatever you are: put me down!" Even if it was early morning he was already annoyed. "You better let me down or else…" Tyson said trying to sound somewhat like Kai. He didn't succeed at all. And because he knew that he was even angrier. "Hey!" He screamed hitting the person who was holding him with his fists. "What are you going to do with me?!" 

"Oh shut up," Kai said.

"Kai?! What are you doing here?!" 

"You are my major project, don't you remember that?" 

…heh…*author laughs cruelly* 

He remembered… 

*awkward silence*

Someone: REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
